Erased: The Three L's – Lies, Loyalty, & Love
by OnePunchMan81
Summary: He survived, but lost her. She moved on, but lost him. What can they do? Sayo Satoru x Kayo
**Author's Note:** This will be my first Erased fanfiction and possibly my only one. I have written other stories under another account, but discontinued them because I tend to write when something upsets me. So, if my grammar is awful I apologize and please feel free to give me constructive criticism. Just to let you know it will be somewhat different form the Anime/Manga, so if you don't like that nor my pairing then stop reading now. I hope you enjoy my version of Erased!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Erased! I never have nor never will. This fic may contain sexual content, violence/gore, drug use, and possibly many more things. It might also contain humor, fluff, etc…I do not receive any kind of compensation! I'm only writing this bcuz I was upset with the end pairing in the show!

 **Erased**

 **The Three L's – Lies, Loyalty, & Love**

 **Prologue: Memories**

She was frozen stiff.

She knew that there was nothing she could ever do to ever repair the damage she had caused their relationship.

All she could do was gaze at the back of his head as he wheeled his way out of the hospital room.

Her baby cried loudly, yet she couldn't hear anything around her. She could only gaze at the open door that he left through in his wheelchair. ' _I abandoned him when he needed me the most.'_

Tears started to run down her lightly blushed cheeks. ' _I left him behind when he never once gave up on me.'_ She looked down at her child who hadn't stopped crying.

She didn't notice Satoru's mother, Sachiko walk in. ' _I abandoned the only person that even bothered to give me the time of day.'_ A few memories came to mind. The time he asked her to be his friend by the river came to mind. _The only person to fight for me.'_ When he 'abducted' her from her abusive mother.

It was as if a waterfall had formed itself and was just gushing out tears from her eyes . She whispered. "I abandoned the only person I have ever loved."

* * *

He had found his way on to the roof.

He knew being up here no one would bother him or come find him. 'I can't believe it.' He thought to himself.

The young man in the wheelchair gazed up to the sky. Clouds began to rumble as if it were warning everyone that it was going to rain.

 _'_ _My memories are back, but at what cost?'_

He had lost 15 years of his life. _'But it was worth it, right?'_

He had saved Kayo, Hiromi, and Aya from being killed. He knew what his next step should be. _'I need to make sure that sens… I mean Yashiro arrested, right?_ '

He gripped his chest right over his heart. _'Then why do I feel this way?'_

Was it anger, jealousy, disappointment, or heartbreak? He didn't know.

 _'_ _What is this feeling?'_ He felt something wet and warm slide down his cheek. As he reached up to touch his cheek he felt nothing, but streams of tears running down past his chin.

 _'_ _In most cases, negative incidents just come out even and this was the time it came out negative for me.'_ He laughed sadly. _'Am I really pitying myself?'_

It made sense for him to feel this way. What has been 15 years for them has only been 3 weeks to him since the incident. It has only been a month since Kayo left. Everything was still fresh for him. He wiped his tears.

 _'_ _There is no time for self pity.'_ Determination had once again graced his face.

He remembered what his Revival was for. It's to stop the killer from harming anyone else.

 _'_ _What I feel right now will have to wait.'_ As he turned towards the elevator something caught his eye. As he looked on a big confident smile graced his face.

* * *

"Perhaps, it wasn't a good idea to let them see each other." She sighed and lit up a cigarette.

She had picked up smoking when her son fell into that deep coma. The hospital didn't allow smoking on its premises, so she would do it across the street.

Sachiko puffed out smoke.

These past 15 years weren't easy whatsoever, but she had never given up hope. She just couldn't.

Her son was and still is her world. Nothing was going to stop her from seeing her baby smile one more time.

She just couldn't understand why someone would try to kill her son. Did he stick his nose where he shouldn't have? Was it just a random act of violence? She didn't know and probably wouldn't know until he regained his memories.

A couple of people covered their nose and mouth as they passed by her.

She couldn't help, but feel that there was something big that she was missing. She felt that Satoru was keeping an even bigger secret from her which is what caused him to end up in his current situation.

 _'_ _But what? Was he doing something else other than helping out Kayo-chan out?'_ She pondered on it for a moment. _'Did it have something to do with the new girl he wanted to speak to?'_

Then another thought crossed her mind. The one thought that had been bothering her since before he was put in a comatose state.

Satoru had grown up overnight into pretty much an adult.

She wasn't sure what caused him to mature so much in the short amount of time he did, but she was just so proud of how he helped Kayo-chan. He had done something beyond good, so she dropped her curiosity about his maturity.

'Kayo-chan.' She was always good at keeping a straight face whenever she was upset, frustrated, or angry, but this just made her concerned. _'I didn't know what to tell her, so I pretended that I didn't hear a thing.'_ Kayo-chan loved her son and still did. Sachiko had no idea what to do. Kayo was married and had a child. _'It's best if I stay out of this one and let them figure this out.'_ What else was she supposed to say.

That life is unfair. That father time took away their opportunity to possibly living happily together. Or perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. What if they wouldn't have worked out? People change as they grow up, especially when they are apart.

She glanced up at the hospital and saw her son near the fenced gate.

'He's not thinking about…' She saw him open the gate. She dropped her cigarette and with all her might screamed. "SATORU DON'T!"

* * *

After getting strapped to his bed, scolded, and punched several times Satoru managed to clear up the misunderstanding and they had a good laugh.

He looked at his mother. "Thanks Mother."

She looked at him a bit puzzled. "For what honey?"

He smiled. "For everything. I couldn't have asked for a better mother."

She looked at him and experienced a little bit of Déjà vu. _'This is the exact same thing he told me when he changed. Which reminds me.'_

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Satoru."

He looked up at her. "Yes, Mother."

She took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"Why is it that you have been sleeping for the last 15 years, yet you have a full grasp of this situation like an adult would?" Satoru's eyes went wide for a moment and then he regained his composure. "How is it that my 11 year old is thinking and speaking like a 26 year old?"

"Ugh, well Mother…" He was at a lost as what to say.

She put the pressure on him. "What happened back in February of 1988? What lead to you becoming mature? Was it when you discovered Kayo-chan's situation?"

His eyes softened when Kayo's name was brought up. He turned his gaze out the window and pondered for a moment. He was unsure as to how to proceed from here. He knew he couldn't get away with saying it's a secret. _'Should I just tell her? If I do, will it take away my revival ability?'_

"Sato-." Satoru interrupted her.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I came back in time into my 10 year old body from 19 years in the future?


End file.
